Sneeze and Kumquats's Tale Of Epicosity
by 1helluvabutlr
Summary: Two friends go to VidCon to go see their hero, the great Toby "TOBUSCUS" Turner, and unexpected occurences cause a simple trip to go hilariously askew! WARNING: hothothoting, WHEEEEHWing, Tobuscus, epicosity and yarn XD and the title will make sense eventually. rating may change, depending on where this story goes. it will be multi chapter.


"...Is on the rise..." Neil and Felicia harmonized, before cutting to a scene in the Coin Wash. "Oi, Kumquats." I said, turning to my friend, Josh. We call him Kumquats because once, on the bus ride to a field trip, he said it in his sleep loud enough all the people around him could hear. We decided we would never let him live it down, and he doesn't mind the nickname, so Kumquats it stayed. "Wouldn't Toby be awesome as Dr. Horrible? I mean, He's got the voice for it... And the vlog!" I finished, making a face that I liked to imagine was the sideways "D" smiley face. "HAIL YEA!" he yelled, before we burst out singing along to "Brand New Day". We tried to do the finger trick, at which i failed epically."Ooo! Toby'd be awesome at this part!" I yelled, jabbing my finger at the television screen just as Dr. Horrible and Penny sang, "There's no happy ending, so they say; Well not for me anyway..." I sniffled at the touching moment, then Josh spoke. "Toby would work, but who would be Penny? and Captain Hammer?"  
I thought for a minute, before blurting out, "I'll be Penny! I don't know who would be Captain Hammer, I mean, who would wanna be that ass-butt? But still! Wouldn't I be an awesome Penny?" Josh just stood there staring at me. "What?" I said, looking down on him. Then I realized, how am I looking down on him? I looked down at my feet, then finally noticed that I had made my way up on top of the coffee table. "I-I should get down from here now, huh..." i mumbled, fiddling with the hem of my Wintergreen Wednesday Tobuscus T-shirt. "Probably..." he replied. I carefully stepped down, careful not to unintentionally roll in my Heelys.  
There was a moment of awkward silence, but then Dr. Horrible went "Balls..." which caused us to both burst out into laughter, breaking the silence. We continued watching Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, laughing and singing along, until my phone started scooting across the floor, going "BaDaDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDo Sub-Scribe~". I scrambled to answer it before the little bugger went under the couch or something. "Hellur?" I said, as i didn't see the caller ID. "Oh hi Mum." i said, mouthing "pause it!" at Josh, who scrambled to pause the movie.  
I turned back to my phone, "Wait. What? Really? Holy crap! That's Freakin' Awesome! is it okay for min to come, too? HECK YEA! So it's all paid for? Flight too? Hotel? Yay! Well, i gotta go. I gotta tell him! Bye-bye!" I said, snapping my phone shut. I dramatically turned on my toes, because I would have fell if I tried that on my heels, to face Josh. "GUESS WHAT BROSEPH." I said, staring at him. He stared right back. "WOT." he yelled, and I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. I screamed, "WE BE GOIN TO VIDCON! WE GON GO SEE TOBY-FREAKIN-TURNER!" I let go of him and he stumbled into a chair and said, "To-freakin-buscus?" I started jumping on the couch, and yelled "BECK YEA!" before falling onto what I believe was a ball of yarn. "Ow... GODDANGIT THAT HURT!" I yelled in annoyance. Josh just sat there, laughing at me. "SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I yelled, grabbing the remote from him whilst throwing the aforementioned ball of yarn at his face. He let out a muffled yelp and flailed his arms as it bounced off of his head, landing behind him. He picked it up, and i threw another at him, causing a full fledged yarn fight, of which i won. "That ought to teach you not to laugh at me, you little nugget!" i yelled, throwing the final yarn ball of the 'Yarn War'. "The day after tomorrow is gonna be sweet...and the day after that... and the day after that... and the day after that... pretty much the next four days after tomorrow..." i said, falling back into my nest of stray yarn. Josh just sat there, puzzled. "What's the day after tomorrow? " he asked. "Tomorrow, we pack, then the day after that we fly to LA, then the three days after that is freakin Vidcon. like said, it's gonna be freakin sweet." I replied. "and i won't feel... a thing." i sang along to "Everything You Ever" just as the movie ended and went to credits. "Well? What should we watch now?" Josh said, leaning back in the chair. "I'll find something, just gimme a minute." I said, grinning, as i searched through the Netflix and found New Low.


End file.
